


Sunday Afternoon

by machine_gun_manda_panda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2001, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, HP: EWE, Humor, NSYNC - Freeform, One Shot, Post-War, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Short One Shot, dramione - Freeform, pop songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machine_gun_manda_panda/pseuds/machine_gun_manda_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Draco's turn to teach Hermione a few things about muggle sports. </p><p>*Based on True Events*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdzeword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdzeword/gifts).



"I can't do this. Oh my gosh, Malfoy. I can not DO this!" Hermione clutched at the wall with her eyes shut so tight even _Alohomora_ wouldn't open them.

Draco tried grabbing her hand and chuckled when she refused to let go of the wall. "Yes, Granger, you can. I will help you."

"There is a reason that the human anatomy doesn't include wheels on feet!"

Draco laughed again. "I can't believe you, a muggleborn, have never been roller skating. Even Pansy has been roller skating!"

"Even Pansy has been roller skating," Hermione mocked in a voice too high and nasally to ever be mistaken for Draco's. She finally opened her eyes and took Draco's hand. They made it halfway around the rink before she let out a screech and started flailing her free arm, trying to fix her balance. Draco swung around and grabbed her free elbow before she fell completely, letting only one knee hit the floor.

“Like I said before,” Draco said, helping Hermione back to an upright position, “I got you. You’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, right. That is definitely going to bruise.” Hermione allowed Draco to start moving again and followed his lead. Every few seconds she would glance down at her feet, making sure she was doing everything right, but when she would look back up she would wobble. “I can’t do this,” she mumbled to herself.

“Well, you’re not going to be able to do it if you keep looking down like that. Just keep looking up. It’s all about instinct,” Draco mused, looking down at her frustrated scowl.

“No, running from danger is all about instinct.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “And I used to think that I had a flair for dramatics. Who would have figured it would be my future fiance who would upstage me?”

“Oh, shut it, Malfoy. I can still back out.”

“As if you would want to.” Draco peeked at her from the corner of his eyes, “Hey! I said no looking down!”

“I’m sorry,” she whined, grabbing the wall again and making her way out of the rink. “I need a break.” Just as she sat down Pop by NSYNC started playing and she sighed as Draco looked at her knowingly. She couldn’t stop her smile as she started singing along and got up to join Draco on the rink. 

Sometime throughout the song, she let go of Draco’s hand and started dancing. Two songs later was when she finally realized that she hadn’t touched Draco, or the wall, and hadn’t fallen. “Draco! Draco look!” Hermione flailed her arms at her fiance and smiled,” I can skaa--AAAAH!”

Just as she was about to brag, she fell flat on her butt and Draco burst into laughter. She stubbornly tried to blow the hair out of her face as Draco skated over to her and held out his hand. 

“I’m not quite sure was ‘skaaah’ing is, but you look really cute when you do it.”


End file.
